


Safe Between

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Genderswap, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their daughter is six months old, and John has a question for Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Between

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #170 "skin"

Rodney woke when he heard Zoe crying, and quickly turned off the baby monitor. He waited for another heartbeat but John, still lying in bed beside him, didn’t stir. Carefully, Rodney eased out from under the covers and padded down the hall to their daughter’s room.

Zoe blinked at him from her crib, her crying eased to a low sniffling now that she had his attention.

“Hey, there,” said Rodney, leaning down to scoop her up. She quieted instantly, rubbing her tiny nose against his bare shoulder. He still had a hard time believing it, sometimes, even after six whole months, that there was somebody he could make happier just by being near her. He kept one hand curled around his daughter’s head, her hair still baby-fine but already unruly, rocking gently back and forth.

“Hey,” said a voice, softly, as familiar arms slid around Rodney’s waist and a chin landed on his other shoulder.

John was still tall, even as a woman, so he still had to bend a little to stay in that position, but he always refused to let go when Rodney warned him about pulled muscles and spinal damage.

“Hi,” said Rodney. “Did we wake you? I was trying to let you sleep.”

“Nah,” said John. “It’s almost time for somebody’s midnight snack.”

“Great. I’ll have three scoops of Rocky Road, with hot fudge.”

“You’re hilarious,” John drawled. He put his hands on Rodney’s hips to push himself upright, fingertips warm on Rodney’s skin, and leaned against the railing of the crib. “You okay, buddy?”

“I just…” Rodney said, faintly. “She’s _amazing_ , John. We’ve had her for months, now, just you and me— well, okay, _mostly_ just you and me— and she’s happy. She stops crying just because I’m holding her. And that’s…”

“Amazing,” John finished. “Yeah.”

“Maybe we’re not doing so bad at this parenting thing, huh?”

“Yeah,” said John again, then his smile faded. “Can we…? I, um, I need to ask you something.”

“Sure,” Rodney said, stamping hard on his instinctual flash of fear— John loved him, loved _them_ , so whatever was bothering him, they’d figure it out together. “What?”

“It’s just…” John began. “Could you let me get it all out, before you answer?”

Rodney opened his mouth, then closed it again, and nodded.

“Okay,” said John. “I…well, I know you already agreed to forever, but I don’t want you to think you have to do this, just because we have a kid. Things are good— things are _great_ , but I was hoping… Not that we have to, but we could… and not for another month, at least, because I want to be _me_ when we do it. _If_ we do it.” He finally looked up, hope and fear and want written clearly on his face. “Marry me, Rodney?”

“I—” said Rodney, stunned, then he snapped back into motion. “Are you insane? Yes, of course, _yes_. Woolsey is authorized to perform marriages, now, right? We could go right now—”

“Rodney,” interrupted John, but he was smiling. “We’re waiting until I’m _me_ , remember?”

“We are? Of course we are.” Still grinning, he leaned down to Zoe, who was looking between them, wide-eyed and smiling, too. “Hear that, Zoe? As soon as your mom’s a man again, I’m going to marry him!”

“Oh, that just sounds wrong, McKay,” John laughed, and leaned against Rodney’s baby-free shoulder as Zoe burbled happily. “And you’re not going to teach her to call me ‘mom’, are you?”

“As if you could stop me,” Rodney scoffed, and John leaned in to kiss him, Zoe safe between them.

THE END


End file.
